


Slippery When Wet.

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 1.03 - Stephen's teasing of Ryan leads to shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuntyPam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AuntyPam).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Ryan hovered alertly in the background as Miss Brown and the Professor talked to the detective in charge. He just couldn't shake the feeling that danger would burst suddenly from the tranquil water of the swimming pool. 

When Ryan spotted Stephen walking towards the water, he knew it wasn't just what was in the water that was dangerous. It was what was about to be in the water, all wet and... Damn. Ryan tried to curtail that thought, but Stephen's perfect body and that little trail of hair that just led the gaze downwards to the wetsuit bottoms he was wearing didn't help Ryan's composure one bit. He knew Stephen was wearing the wetsuit like that just to tease him.

Ryan casually moved closer, acting as though he was merely checking out the area rather than checking out Stephen. His eyes drank in the sight of all those lithe muscles moving under skin he knew was satin smooth. Swallowing hard as he tried to rein in his thoughts, Ryan only gradually became aware of the conversation between Stephen and Connor. 

“You see, it's funny, because you always give the impression like you were single.” Connor sounded almost disappointed.... Ryan hoped he wasn't interested in Stephen, his lover really didn't need to be given ideas of a threesome. Although, Ryan mused, it was better than his suggestion of inviting Lyle and... Ryan bit back a groan, he just couldn't imagine fucking either of them.

Stephen paused in his preparations as he replied, “That's funny, I didn't think I was giving any impression whatsoever.” 

“You'd be surprised.” Ryan cursed softly at Connor's reply. Bloody hell, he was interested, wasn't he?

“Connor, I'm flattered, but you're really not my type.” 

Ryan heaved a sigh of relief before muttering a curse as he watched Stephen slide into the pool. His blood was rapidly heading south as the sight of Stephen's long, lean form cutting swiftly and effortlessly through the water.

***

Watching the water cascade off Stephen as he had pulled himself from the pool had been the final straw for Ryan's control. He had to turn away quickly before he embarrassed himself, and knew Stephen had done it on purpose when he had winked at Ryan on his way to get changed.

Ryan was proud that he had, at least, kept his voice calm and professional when he had informed Miss Brown that he'd give the pool a final check before they left the site – without mentioning he intended to find those changing rooms and Stephen.

***

Ryan stopped as he entered the changing rooms, every sense alert as he tried to locate Stephen. Ryan smiled wolfishly as he prowled towards the sound of a shower. His cock twitched as he watched mesmerised, his tongue darting out to lick dry lips.

Stephen stood in the shower, his tight arse towards Ryan as he soaped himself, the suds running downwards across his skin. Ryan longed to touch, to hold, to fuck... He let out a low moan and saw Stephen's head tilt before he pushed his arse backwards, rolling his hips in a way that had Ryan's cock so hard and needy. 

Ryan took a step forwards before he cursed again. No matter how much he wanted and needed Stephen right now, he refused to put up with the suggestive remarks he knew Lyle would make all the way back to base. Although... Ryan smirked to himself. He was sure he'd noticed a love bite on Lyle's neck earlier so he could at least retaliate about his second's love life. Ryan shook his head; never in a million years would he have put Lyle and Lester together... Ryan's thoughts were derailed by the low, dirty moan Stephen gave. He looked up and forgot anything other than stripping as fast as he could, his eyes fixed on Stephen as his lover finger-fucked himself.

Ryan's mouth dried and his cock throbbed as he watched Stephen slip his fingers in and out. He quickly stepped up behind Stephen and reached for him, only to find Stephen had slipped from his grasp with a laugh and a come hither look in his eyes.   
“Playing games, Hart?”

“Wouldn't want you to think I'm easy.”

Ryan snorted at that. “Stephen, you can't get enough of my cock.”

“And what a lovely, big cock it is. It fills me so completely as you drive it into me.” Stephen punctuated his words by stroking his own cock. 

Ryan groaned before barking, “Against the wall, legs spread shoulder-width apart.”

Stephen grinned cheekily and wiggled his arse as he obeyed. “Yes, sir.”

Ryan licked his lips as he reached for Stephen, grinning at the squawk his lover gave as Ryan twisted his fingers in deep. He slapped Stephen's arse when he shoved back for more. “Patience.”

Stephen whined softly. “Fuck preparation, I want you now.” 

Ryan moaned as Stephen's arse clenched around his fingers. “Brat.” He lined up and pushed in balls deep. The feel of Stephen around him was as wonderful as ever, although he growled in annoyance as his hands failed to find purchase on Stephen's sud-covered hips. Admitting defeat, Ryan wrapped his arms around Stephen's waist and rolled his hips, driving his cock as deep as he could as he stroked Stephen's cock, flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip.

It didn't take long for Stephen to come, his arse squeezing vise-like around Ryan and dragging him over the edge into bliss. Slumping against Stephen as they panted, Ryan let his hands play over his lover's chest to pinch at his pert nipples.

***

Ryan climbed into the SF vehicle and did his best to ignore the smug look on Lyle's face, although he couldn't miss the man's muttered comment, “Took your time, boss.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Stephen's slippery when wet.” He purposely stared at the love-bite on Lyle's neck as he enquired, “Is Lester?”

Lyle didn't react as Ryan expected him too, blushing or making a bad joke. Instead he grinned as he said, “Haven't tried that yet...” Ryan almost snorted in amusement when Lyle gazed out of the window, deep in thought. Fuck, Lyle must have it bad and Lester must be bloody good in bed and Ryan really didn't want to know.


End file.
